How we came to be Team Nova
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: I had no idea who I was or where I had come from. With nothing more with a name. Lyra. I was uncounisions on a beach with no memory other then my name. That was, until I met Charles. A Mudkip. Then I realised why was a Pokemon talking to me and why did I become a Munchlax?


How we came to be Team Nova

Summary: I had no idea who I was or where I had come from. With nothing more with a name. Lyra. I was uncounisions on a beach with no memory other then my name. That was, until I met Charles. A Mudkip. Then I realised why was a Pokemon talking to me and why did I become a Munchlax?

Note: This one-shot fanfic is a little spollier for a rescue team by the name of Team Nova in one of my Mystery Dungeon fanfics. It's called Team Blaze Makin' for the right and it follows the Pok mon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky/Time/Darkness storyline. As I'm playing EOT. I tried so hard to get a Munchlax and When I finally got it, it become OP as has Thunderbolt, flamethrower, Body slam and Wide Slash. Lyra and Charles are properly some of the most random names I could of choosen, I didn't use my real name as that's for EOS. I might get EOD too and have a male leader and make references but that's all in the future. Anyway, in this story I have swiched POV from 1st person to 3rd and I know it's not the best thing to do but If you seen the first moments of the game with Zubat and Koffing it does change scenes a lot.I've put two numbers next to each paragraphy

1: is the POV of the Main character. This is only for the second,fifth and last paragraphy. I don't really like jumping in and out of POV's but for this story, it's the only time I'll do it. Sorry about that.  
2: is from the partners perspective.  
Also be prepared for long amount of text , paragraphy's and pokemon descriptions

That being said let the story begin.

Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...!  
Are... Are you OK?!  
No! Don't let go!  
Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!  
N-n-no! I can't...hold on...!  
Waaaaaah!

(1)  
On the night I came to this world, there was a thunderstorm. The waves were violent and every so often thunder would appear showing only a slight opened cliff that look like a shark. The air was cold and the rain kept pouring. Once it subsided, I was washed up on a beach.  
"... Urrgh... Where... Where am I?" I said.  
I was still unconscious but I could feel walm sand and tastle the sea salt. I could hear the waves to my left.  
"...I can't... Drifting off... " I was going to be uncouscious again, my mind was going blank and all I could see was white. Suddenlly, I was conscious again.

(2)  
On the top of a hill was a strange tent made out of a pink creature. There was two fires going left and right of the tent and in front of that were two totem pole with six creatures on had a Ambipom, Duskull and Zigzagoon The other had a Hoothoot, A strange pokemon (Possible Yanma ) and a were bushes of grass and tress, two flags and spiked barrior. In front of the tent was a grate hole. Standing outside the tent was the creature. A mudkip and his name was Charles. On the day he tried to get inside, Charles he was pacing outside the tent holding an item.  
"No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer!" Charles said "No more wimping out. I have to be brave today"  
Charles went forward to stand on the grate.  
"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprints? The footprint is Mudkip's The footprints is Mudkip's!"  
Charles instently flinched and backed off.  
Waah! That shocked me!" Charles shrieked.  
He then left out a sigh.  
"...I can't... I can't push myself to go in after all" Charles sighed "I said to myself that is the day, but... " Charles placed something on a ground "I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me... "He then picked up his personal treasure "But I can't do it. I'm such a coward... This is so discouraging"  
Charles then walked off and went down the hill.

Then from out of the left tree, two pokemon emerged. One of them was a pulp spherical Pokemon with a wide mouth,vacent eyes and cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. This Pokemon was a Koffing. The other pokemon was a blue-bat like creature with pointed ears and purple insides. It's mouth was wide opened with four pointed teeth showing and had purple wings membranes which was supported by two , elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails. This Pokemon was known as Zubat "Hey,Zubat. Did you get a load of that?!" Koffing asked.  
"You bet I did,Koffing" Zubat replied.  
"That little wimp that was pacing around..."Koffing went on "... had something good right?"  
He had something for sure, he's a weakling... so taking whatever he has shouldn't be a problem" Zubat said "It looked like some kind of treasure right?"  
Koffing turned towards Zubat with a grin.  
"Do we go after it?" He asked.  
Zubat turned towards Koffing with the same grin.  
"We do" he agreed.  
Together, both bat and spherical Pokemon went after the Charles.

By the time Charles had got down to the beach, the sun was setting on the wide and large sea. The Krabby came out and started to to blow was quite beautiful and peaceful. Charles had noticed this and proceed to to walk over the water. Everything about the beach made Charles feel relax and he had spent a few night sleeping there, just hearing the waves wash every now and then.  
"Wow! What an impressive sight!"Charles proclaimed "When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles... All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves... It's always impressive"  
There were even more bubbles now. Clearly, on a sunny evening, you could see the sun setting on the water and the purple clouds in the distance.  
"... This is where I always end up when I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, like always" Charles observed "Coming here cheers me up"  
"Urgh"  
Charles turned to the sound. He could of sworn he heard a groan somewhere.  
"Hey...What's that? What's going on over there?" Charles questioned.  
Charles walked across the beach where he thought he heard the sound.  
"Waah! Someone has collasped on the sand!" Charles panicked.

(1)  
I then heard somebody run up to me, the sand flying around at the person's feet.  
"What happened? Are you ok?" Somebody asked.  
I was able to hear the person now. They were talking quite close and masculine.I was able to get up of the sand and I looked around.  
"Great! You're awake!" Somebody said.  
"Uh where...Where am I...?"I said.  
I turned towards the voice which revealed a strange creature. All I remember was that he was blue. Really, really blue. ... . Okay, so he had orange fins , a light blue tall and black eyes but still he was quite blue.  
"You weren't moving. You really had me worried there!" He said "How did you wind up unconscious out here?"  
"I...I was unconscious? What happened?" I questioned.  
I didn't had an idea why was going on. Nether didn't the creature before me by the looks of it.  
"Anyway, I'm Charles. I'm a Mudkip. Glad to meet you!"Charles greeted."So who might you be? I don't think I've seen your face around here"  
Seen you face around? I'm a human right? I explained to him that I was a human and he didn't take it well.  
"Huh? You say you're a human?" Charles responded "You look like a totally normal Munchlax to me!"  
Munchlax? What did he mean? I walked over to the water to see my reflection. Charles was right. I had a cream spot on my chest. I had a round head and the fur at the bottom make my look like I'm wearing a dress. I had two large pointy ears and round eyes. Five-fingered hands and creamed feet with three claws with two pointy teeth in my mouth. How strange.  
"Y-your right, I am a Munchlax"I remarked " But... how did this happen?"  
"You're a little odd. Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" Charles asked  
.I instently shook my head.  
"You're telling me the truth? Ok, then What's your name? What do you call yourself?

My name? That's right my name is...

(2)

"My name is Lyra" Lyra said.  
"Oh, Lyra is your name? Well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon, at least. I'm sorry that I doubted you. It's just that more and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately, you see" Charles explained "And a lot of Pokemon have started being aggressive lately. Things have gotten wild for some reason..."  
It was just at the moment when Koffing and Zubat showed up. Zubat bashed into Charles making him drop his personal treasure.  
"Well, I do beg your pardon" Koffing rudely apologized.  
Charles got of the sand.  
"Hey! Why'd you do that?!"Charles demanded.  
"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you!"Zubat remarked "Can't face up to use, can you?"  
"Wh-what?" Charles stammered  
"That's yours, isn't it?" Zubat asked, turning towards the object on the sand.  
"Hey! That's..."  
"Sorry, Kiddo. We'll take that!" Zubat cut off.  
He then picked up the was now panicked, Zubat and Koffing were laughing and together then headed off to the cave at the end of the beach. Without thinking, Charles went in after them.  
"W-Wait!" Lyra yelled"Were are you going?"  
"I need to get that bad, it's importand to me" Charles replied "I'll admit, I'm scarred but... I need it. Will you come with me?"  
"Of course let's go"  
Charles noded in agreement and together they entered the cave.

As Lyra and Charles entered the cave, they noticed the blue walls and the pools of water. There were also strange titles with a green arrow on them pointing up It had become quite clear to them that this was a habbit for water-type pokemon. As the walked on, the battled the Bivalve Pokemon, Shellder. The shellfish Pokemon, Kabuto. The Coral Pokemon, Corsola and the Sea-slug, Shellos. By the time they reached the third floor, they had some across a strange blue berry.  
"Let's an Oran Berry. If you every feeling down or weak, eat one of them and you'll feel much better" Charles explained."We can only take one Item with us"  
"Why?" Lyra asked  
Charles sweat dropped a little "We don't have a treasure bag with us. I'll keep the Oran Berry in my little pouch, if you need to eat it just tell me"  
"What if you eat it?" Lyra asked.  
Charles shrugged "We'll find another one"  
Later on, they reach the Beach Cave Pit where Koffing and Zubat were lurking. In the Beach Cave Pit, there were dark red rocks with allagry. There was sand and a opening to the sea. Charles and Lyra walked up to Koffing and Zubat.

"Uh... Hey!" Charles yelled.  
Koffing and Zubat quickly turned around.  
"Well, Well... If it isn't out old friend, the big chicken" Koffing mocked  
"Urk! Give me... Give me back what you stole from me!" Charles yelled"That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"  
"Treasure, you say? "Zubat repeated "So that thing really is valuable, huh"  
"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for ,I'd say. We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price" Koffing remarked" whoa-ho-ho All the more reasong not to give it back!"  
"Whaaaaat?!"  
"If you want it back that badly...Come and get it! Hehe-heh-heh!" Zubat yelled.  
There was a instant flash. The battle had started.

Koffing was staring at Charles whilst Zubat was staring at Lyra. She walked over to Charles and in returned Koffing was now facing Lyra with Charles north-west from him and Zubat was north-west of Lyra. Lyra used Tackle on Zubat and Charles used Tackle on Koffing. Koffing attack Lyra normally by bashing into her whilst Zubat used Leach life. Lyra swifty dodged left and ramed into Zubat, knocking him down onto the was out cold. Just before Lyra could returned to help Charles, Charles had already Tackle into Koffing and son he fell. Lyra and Charles had won the battle.

On the sand, Koffing and Zubat were out cold. There were a few moans and groans from both Pokemon but within a few seconds they were standing again, very weak.  
"B-blast it... How's we get wiped out by wimps like them?"Koffing questioned weakly.  
"Bah! Here you go. Take it, then" Zubat said.  
Zubat had throwed the personal treasure on the sand.  
"Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!" Koffing exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you just remember that!" Zubat added.  
Both Koffing and Zubat fled out of the room. Charles went over to pick up his treasure. Together they got out the beach cave.  
"Thanks for helping me Lyra" Charles thanked. "The thing those two stole was my Relic Fragment, it's my precious treasure"  
"Precious Treasure" Lyra repeated.  
"You see, I've always liked legends and lore... I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past!" Charles explained "Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics... uncharted territories veiled in darkness... and new lands just waiting to be discovered!"  
"Places full of gold and treasure!"Lyra relised "And history"  
"Wouldn't it be amazing to make those discoveries?" Charles asked.  
"Yeah I guess" Lyra replied.  
"I alwaysed dream about that. It's all exciting to me. So one day I happened to find my Relic Fragment. I know it looks like junk but take a closer look..." Charles said.

Together, Lyra and Charles looked closely at the Relic Fragment. In the center was a patten that almost looked like a top down perspective of a flower. The patten had a white layer.  
"See? See that strange pattern inscribed on it?" Charles asked.  
"Yeah, it's quite strange I never seen this before" Lyra addmited "The pattern must have some meaning to it. I'm sure of it. This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies!"Charles explained" That's the reason why I want to join an exploration team so I can solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment!"  
"A exploration team" Lyra repeated.  
"I tried to join am exploration team as an apprentice eariler... but I chickened out" Charles addmitted "So Lyra I was wondering if you would like to join me and form an exploration team together"  
(This is all so sudden. Join a exploration team with Charles? Ah What should I do?" Lyra thought (Hmm... I've got nowhere to go so... I think I will)  
Lyra explain to Charles her decision. He was quite delighted. He didn't know how Lyra was trasformed into a Pokemon but with her around he never had to feel alone picked up his Relic Fragment and showed Lyra they way to the Guild at the top of the hill. From there, their lifes would change for ever.

"This place is Wigglytuff's Guild. To form an exploration team, you need to register your team. Then you have to train until you become a first-rate exploration team"Charles explained "Alright. I'll stand on the grate there" (I've got Lyra with me this time, I should be fine)  
Charles went to stand on the grate.  
"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprints? The footprint is Mudkip's The footprints is Mudkip's!"  
With Lyra by his side, Charles instantly stood firm. Not fleaing from his post.  
"You may ENTER! Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand THERE!"  
Charles walked off the grate and allowed Lyra to stand on it. She was a bit sceptical about it, maybe becasue it looked like somebody could easy tickle her feet instently. But anyway Lyra went to stand on the grate.  
"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprints? The footprint is... The footprint is... Um..."  
Under the grate was a little hold and a set pathway. Underneath the grate was Diglett.  
"What's the matter sentry? Sentry Diglett?"  
"Well um. Maybe it's Munchlax" Diglett said  
"What?! MAYBE?!"  
"B-But... It's not a footprint that you normally see around here..." Diglett tried to counter  
"UGH! That's pretty crummy! Checking the footprints of visiting Pokemon... That's you job ISN'T it, Diglett?"  
"Yes,but... I don't know what I don't know..."  
Above ground Charles and Lyra didn't know what to do but wait

When the gate on the tent opened up, Lyra and Charles walked inside. There they saw a tree branch like ladder. Lyra climbed down first to the second level and Charles follow after. They were a speechless for a second floor had two boards on the left and right hand side with other various Pokemon looking at them. Around the second were vines, flowers and bushes. There were other Pokemon there as well, Lyra thoughts that they were part of a exploration and Charles walked to the center of the room.  
"This is Wiggletuff's Guild. It's quite cosey and warm and look other Pokemon are here. They must be exploration teams too" Charles said.  
"Excuse me!" A voice called  
Turning to the voice, Lyra and Charles saw the Avian Pokemon,Chatot. The Pokemon had a black head that resembled a note and a black tail that resembled a metronome. Chatot jad blue wings a yellow chest and feet, a pink hooked beak, a green stomach and eyelids. Around its neck was white walked over to the pair.  
"You two just came in, right?" Chatot asked.  
"Y-yes!"Charles stammered.  
"I'm Chatot! I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts. I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokemon" Chatot greeted "Now,shoo! Leave the premises. We have no time for salespeople of silly surveys. Off you go, if you please!"  
"N-no! That's not why we're here! We want to form an exploration team..." Charles answered.  
Chatot starred at Charles blankly.  
"An exploration team? But both of you are quite you are quite young and ,no offence, but would you two be able to handle the hard training"Chatot remarked.  
"Um... is training really that strict?" Charles asked.  
"W-what? N-no. It's not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be" Chatot said quickly before calming down" Well, well, well, I wish you had told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team. Hee-heeeee"  
Both Charles and Lyra sweet-dropped.  
"His attitude did an about-face..." Charles muttered.  
"OK! Let's get your team signed up right away. Follow me!" Chatot said.

Lyra and Charles followed Chatot to the level ground level. On the left was a strange shop of sorts with a cauldron. On the farest left was a pathway to the mess hall were everybody had dinner. To the farest right was the pathway to the Guild's Pokemon bedrooms. To the left was a light brown door with a curled tuft of fur and pink and light orangey yellow around it. Chatot guided them to the door when Charles noticed how they were two floors underground but they could still see the outside. This outbrust caused Chatot to yell at Charles. After a few minutes of explaning the guild and room behind the door, Chatot knocked on it and the door opened which allowed Chatot and the duo entered inside. Inside the room were two treasure tresure chests with two unlit brazier. A red floor mat , different sized banners with a face of a pokemon. Flowers of red,blue and yellow dotted around the room and two windows on the left and right side.  
"Guildmaster! I present to ou two Pokemon who wished to join our guild as apprentices"Chatot said.  
There was no reply.  
"Um... Guildmaster..."

Guildmaster Wigglytuff was a pink resembled like blob with stubby arms and , round rabbit-like ears, blue eyes. A fluffy,curled tuft of fur on his head. On Wigglytuff's stomach there was a white underbelly.  
"Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff the Guildmaster! You want to form an exploration team? Then, let's go for it!" Wigglytuff cheered "First we must register your exploration team name! So tell me your team's name please"  
"Huh? The team's name? I never thought about that" Charles admitted before turning to Lyra " How about you pick a name Lyra?"  
Lyra took a moment to think. She then came up with a cool and not strange name.  
"How about Team Nova" Lyra suggested.  
"Team Nova? I like it" Charles agreeded before turning to Wigglytuff "Our name is Team Nova"  
Once Charles and Lyra settled on the name, Wigglytuff register the name and proudly said that they were now a exploration team. He then placed a Pokemon exploration team kit on the floor and told Charles to open it. Inside was a Wonder Map , treasure bag with a rescue team badge. Inside the treasure bag was a Fuchsia Bow and Power band. Charles also placed the Oran berry in the bag. Later on, Chatot dirrected them to their room on the left most area of the bedrooms. Chatot them explained how they would be staying in the Guild until the gradiated. The real adventure was about to begin...

(1)  
From that moment on, Me and Charles became the best of friends and a great exploration team. We made new friends and great enimes. I also learned that I had a strange ability which would eventually help us out every now and then. We alsoseveal veral other Pokemon exploration team but manly Team Blaze whom leader has a major secret . Just like me I suppose. But above that we learn the secrets of this world and why I am here. For I have an important mission in this world before I was turned into a Pokemon.

The End.


End file.
